Recuerdos y un corazón roto
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: Solo quedaban recuerdos y un corazón roto. —Perdón, amor. Lo siento tanto—Le dijo al caer de rodillas frente a una lápida fría—Siento que no puedo más.


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

 ** _Recuerdos y un corazón roto._**

* * *

 _—Kyoko._

 _—Dime, Kuon._

 _—Nunca fueron suficientes las veces que te dije lo mucho que te amo—La encerró entre sus brazos, no queriendo dejarla partir una vez más._

 _—Nunca hizo falta..._

 _—Siempre quise decírtelo... Quiero seguir haciéndolo..._

 _Kuon no podía soportar más aquella angustia que le estaba dificultando respirar..._

 _Ella le sonreía..._

 _—Te amo—Al fin pudo volver a decirle aquellas palabras. Al fin..._

 _Se sintió como petrificado a ver que sus lágrimas atravesaban a la joven que lentamente desaparecía de entre sus brazos..._

* * *

Entre las miles de cosas que prometiste no volver a hacer, hoy lo vas a hacer después de diez años... Tienes la necesidad de regresar, sientes que ella te llama, sientes que recurre a tus sueños para hacerte saber que quiere verte, quiere que la visites, aunque a ti te duela, aunque tu corazón quede hecho trizas... Ella te lo pide y tu siempre estas dispuesto a hacer lo que sea que ella te pida con tan solo verla sonreír, pero esta vez no habrá sonrisas, hace diez años que se apagaron y tu la sabes... Duele y lo sabes.

En el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, parado como una estatua, temes salir a la realidad que hay afuera...

Cuando la luz del sol al comienzo de la mañana da en tu rostro, tus ojos quedan ciegos... Te aturdes y simplemente la escuchas hablar, reír... Recuerdas los momentos en los que de verdad fueron felices...

* * *

 _—¿Qué es lo que más quieres en esta vida?—Le había preguntado ella con su arrebatadora sonrisa que a él le quitaba la respiración.—Mejor aún, ¿Qué es lo que más quieres hacer en este preciso momento?_

 _—No te va a gustar mi respuesta—Dijo sonriendo._

 _—No seas así... Dímelo..._

 _—Te quiero a ti—La joven volvió a sonreír, a sus veinte años era lo más hermoso que jamás pensó que pudiese llamar suyo._

 _—Ya me tienes. Somos novios, Kuon..._

 _Él sonrió de lado, si... Un tremendo dilema, ¿No?_

 _—Lo sé. Te quiero a ti. En mis brazos. En mi cama. Quiero hacerte el amor. Quiero que nos casemos. Despertar cada mañana a tu lado e irme a dormir contigo cada noche por el resto de mi vida—Se arrodillo frente a ella, sacando una anillo del bolsillo y le sonrió_ _—¿Quieres casarte_ conmigo?

* * *

Negó ante aquel recuerdo, momentos dolorosos y que en tiempos pasados fueron tan felices. Ella le había dicho que si. Lo más increíble que le pasó en la vida. Tenía una carrera, dinero, todo lo que pudiese imaginar y soñar... Pero no la tenía a ella. Volvió a Japón solo por haber soñado con ella, era su Kyoko la que desesperada-mente le pedía que regresara. Ella jamás lo escucharía decirle lo que sentía hacia ella nuevamente, porque Kyoko ya no estaba, porque la eterna agonía era hoy en día su presente.

Diez años fuera de Japón... Diez años desde que la había perdido.

A sus 36 años, Hizuri Kuon estaba soltero, era un joven viudo perseguido por las mujeres pero su corazón tenía dueña, aunque ella ya no estaba... Nunca podría olvidarle.

El dolor por la perdida de su amor no se comparó en nada a perder hace mucho más tiempo a su amigo.

Las escenas eran algo similar.

Dos personas importantes para él habían muerto... Y se sentía terriblemente culpable.

Todo parecía ser lo mismo. Él seguía siendo la persona destruida que huyó de Japón. Siempre huyendo y sin poder volver. No tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

Pero ella lo perseguía siempre en sus sueños. Algunas veces era esa niña de coletas que se asombraba por simples piruetas que él hacía, otras veces era la adolescente que lo veía como su senpai y otras la mujer entre sus brazos en las madrugadas llena de pasión compartida cuando se casaron.

"No puedo olvidarte. Nunca supe como superarte, siempre me encuentro buscándote en cada lugar que voy, en nuestra casa, en mis sueños... Y duele despertar, duele vivir, duele muchísimo vivir sin ti"...

Caminó por ciertas partes en donde habían estado. Tomo de su propio bolsillo la piedra que le había regalado hace tantos años... No, Corn nunca pudo llevarse sus penas, ni la princesa rosa... Esos hechizos solo funcionaban para ella, su princesa. La piedra se torno de otro color, la mezcla de miel y fuego de los ojos de ella.

Recordó aquella trágica tarde, desde esas mismas malditas escaleras, unas manos la empujaron, sin motivos y razón...

Corriendo como si nunca pudiese alcanzarla, corriendo y tomándola en sus brazos, ella lo único que le dijo es que dolía, dolía mucho. Las lágrimas recorriendo por su mejillas, él rompiendo a llorar en un vivo llanto.

La ayuda no había llegado a tiempo y vio como el brillo abandonaban los ojos de su mujer, como decía que ya nada dolía, solo pudo sonreír-le, ella correspondió a su sonrisa, susurrándole que lo amaba, esa fueron sus últimas palabras... Murió entre sus brazos, su ropa llena de la sangre de su amada y su corazón destrozado...

Ahora, luego de diez años el dolor es igual, como el primer día. La perdió de la peor manera y ella no se hacía a la idea de cuanta falta le hacía...

* * *

—Perdón, amor. Lo siento tanto—Le dijo al caer de rodillas frente a una lápida fría—Siento que no puedo más.

Se sentía culpable, él no pudo protegerla.

Lo sentía como un castigo.

Ella sin él hubiera estado mucho mejor.

Quizás siempre vivirían en la desdicha ignorante de saber cuanto se pudieron amar... Pero ella estaría viva y segura sin él.

De repente cayó de rodillas. Sus piernas no pudieron sostenerle esta vez.

—Yo todavía te amo—Le susurró.

En su cuello tenía un relicario, una foto de los tres... Su mujer, su hijo y él... Momentos felices del pasado.

Lo peor de todo es que no tenía fuerzas para luchar con un adolescente. Temía hacer las cosas mal... Su hijo se parecía tanto a ella que dolía mirarlo, le dolía y se sentía culpable. Su hijo era su vida, era un pedacito de su mujer. Pero dolía... Y su hijo apenas tenía dos años cuando había perdido a su madre...

—Fui cobarde, amor. Perdón por no venir a visitarte... Perdón por dejar que una ilusión nublara mis ojos para impedirme ver la realidad. Dame fuerzas para sacar a nuestro hijo adelante. Para hacerlo un hombre de bien. —Lloró abrazando la lápida—Yo todavía te amo...

Después de todo, solo quedaban recuerdos y un corazón roto.

* * *

Fin


End file.
